


Hot and Cold

by atributetotheclassicmovies



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: A bit shy!Illya and a bit naughty!Napoleon, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, PWP, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 09:26:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7634965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atributetotheclassicmovies/pseuds/atributetotheclassicmovies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Napoleon convinces Illya to do something he usually refuses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot and Cold

“I can’t believe you actually keep count on how many times we’ve had sex!” Illya glares at Napoleon. 

“Is that so wrong?” His partner looks at him innocently. 

“Well… No. It’s just…” Illya blushes. 

“Just what?” Napoleon teases. 

He loves seeing Illya being all embarrassed. 

“It’s just… Oh, never mind.” Illya gives up and goes to sit on the nearest sofa. 

Napoleon walks towards him with a big naughty grin. 

“You want to know something else? I also keep a list that has every single place where we’ve had sex.” 

“You what?” Illya straightens his back and widens his eyes. 

Napoleon inches closer and holds out his hand till he touches Illya’s cheek. “Remember that time when we did it in the conference room…” 

“God Napoleon! Stop! I don’t want to hear this! It was pure luck that we didn’t get caught! I can’t believe I let you talk me into this kind of thing.” Illya pushes Napoleon’s hand off in disgust. 

Napoleon pretends to be hurt. “But wasn’t that exciting?” 

His partner snarls. Napoleon suddenly kneels down dramatically in front of Illya and holds both of his hands tightly. 

“Wait... What’s the idea?” Illya’s eyes are suddenly full of suspicion. 

“Illya, I really want to do it…” Napoleon jerks his head towards the kitchen counter. “there.” 

Illya pulls his hands away. “Oh no, absolutely not!” 

“But Illya, please! It’s on my bucket list. You don’t want me to die in regret, don’t you?” 

Napoleon can never understand Illya’s resistance. It is like they never had sex in more risking and unusual places, which, is totally untrue. Nevertheless, Napoleon Solo is a determined man, he will not let anything, or in this case, his partner, to get in his way, and he knows the exact way to break Illya’s defense. 

“Please, Illya. I will let you make soufflé for tomorrow’s dinner,” Napoleon can see that he is considering. “and I will eat it without complaining.” He looks at Illya with his big brown puppy eyes and pleads. 

Illya feels his legs temporary weaken by the sight. 

“Promise?” He narrows his eyes. 

“Of course! Just try not to burn down the kitchen this time. Ok?” 

Illya thinks for another minute and sighs. 

“Ok. Fine. You have a deal. But just this time.” 

Napoleon smiles and buries his head on Illya’s lap. He puts his hand on Napoleon’s hair. 

“But Napoleon…” 

“Yes, Illya?” 

“Can we get something to eat first?”

......

“I still can’t believe I let you talk me into this.” Illya says. 

His body presses against the edge of the kitchen counter and his arms folded in front of his chest. Rather than acknowledging Illya, Napoleon holds his partner up until he sets him on the counter. 

“Lay down.” Napoleon says as he gently pushes Illya down till he lies flat on it. Illya’s arms are still crossed and his legs dangle over the side. Napoleon starts to unbuckle Illya’s belt. 

“Hey, did you hear what I just said? I said I can’t believe I let you talk me into this!” Illya pokes Napoleon in the chest. 

“Uh-huh.” 

Napoleon answers absently as he moves to work on Illya’s pants, and finally, his underwear. When the lower part of Illya’s body is completely exposed, Napoleon swallows in excitement. He kisses Illya’s cock, and feels it jerks under the contact. Napoleon looks up at his partner. He sees Illya blushes and turns his head away to avoid Napoleon’s gaze. This is far from the first time that they being so intimate, but somehow, Illya still feels slightly shy when Napoleon touches his naked body. Napoleon finds this little fact interesting and super adorable. He then pats on those folded arms. 

“Hands.” 

Illya sighs and uncrosses his arms. Napoleon starts to unbutton his shirt one by one, till finally, Illya lies on the counter completely naked. It is a glorious sight that Napoleon has dreamed of for so long. Even though he has seen Illya’s naked body for countless times, nothing can compare to his excitement right now. It seems to fulfill his wildest and his most erotic fantasy. 

“If you’re just going to stand there, I’m going to leave. Please hand me my clothes.” 

Napoleon must have stay in his thoughts longer than he intends to. He looks down at his slightly annoyed partner and grins. 

“What’s the hurry? Don’t we have the whole night and the whole day tomorrow?” He runs his fingers through Illya’s soft blond hair and kisses his forehead. 

“I want you to hurry, my back is freezing.” 

“Oh, you just need some warming up that’s all.” 

Napoleon smiles and begins to nibble the side of Illya’s neck, then slowly travels down to his chest and belly. His hands move through Illya’s soft skin, indulging himself to the sensation and the feeling of his partner. Napoleon looks up at Illya again. His eyes are closed, his lips parted, and his cheeks flush with passion. _What a beautiful man._ Napoleon’s heart is once again full with pride and fulfillment knowing that Illya is his. He wants him and loves him to a degree that he knows no words can ever express his feelings. Illya opens his eyes when Napoleon’s warmth drifting away from him, then he sees it is because Napoleon is taking off his clothes. Somehow, his shirt gets caught and he has a hard time pulling it off. Napoleon gives Illya an awkward smile and continues to struggle with his shirt. Illya looks at his partner amusingly and tries to hold back a chuckle. _Oh, this man._ He looks so handsome and sexy even when he is fighting with his shirt. Illya knows this is all part of Napoleon Solo’s charm. His partner can never cease to make him happy. 

“Need help with that?” Illya tilts his brows as he supports himself up with an elbow. 

“Nope.” Napoleon finally conquers his shirt and kicks it aside. 

“Hey! Why are you getting up?” Napoleon pushes Illya back down and presses their naked bodies together. 

“Because you are too slow.” 

Illya holds the back of Napoleon’s neck and kisses him passionately. Napoleon draws back and looks surprised. 

“So now you are all in for having sex on the kitchen counter?” 

Illya rolls his eyes and holds him back down. “Shut up, Napoleon.” 

Napoleon eagerly explores Illya’s body like this is the first but also the last time. He can feel their blood rushing, hearts pounding, and skin flushing follow each touch and kiss. Illya moans as Napoleon moves his hand to his cock, it hardens further under Napoleon’s strokes. 

“Roll over.” Illya obeys and rolls until his belly is flat on the counter. 

Napoleon presses several kisses on Illya’s back and holds up his cock. He parts Illya’s ass cheeks, and puts the tip of it in and slowly, all the way in him. Illya lets out a groan. Napoleon isn't sure whether that is a sound of pleasure or pain, so he stops. 

“Are you alright? Did I hurt you?” 

Illya waves his hand with his eyes closed. 

“Put that back in me, Poleon…” _Poleon._ Napoleon loves that, it sounds… so right. He grins and resumes his previous action. As the thrusts quicken, Napoleon feels he becomes one with Illya. The man he loves and adores dearly. Each thrust builds up the sensation and fulfill their desires for each other until both of them come. Napoleon lays his head down on Illya’s back, as both of them trying to catch their breaths. He smells the scent of his partner and the taste of his sweat. Napoleon closes his eyes. 

“I love you, Illya.” 

This feels so good. Not just the physical closeness, but the complete trust and love. Napoleon must have doze off when Illya’s voice brings him back. 

“Napoleon… Napoleon?” 

“Hmm?” 

“I’m freezing, can you get off of me?” Illya turns his head to look at him. 

He lifts his body away from his partner’s. 

“Oh, I’m so sorry. Here.” 

Napoleon rolls Illya over and lifts him down the counter. He holds Illya until Illya’s head is resting on the crook of his neck. He can feel Illya’s ice-cold torso. 

“Oh, I guess you need some warming up again, huh?” 

Illya nods and gives him a sleepy smile. He lifts his head to look at Napoleon when they start heading towards the bedroom. 

“I love you too, Napoleon.”

 

\- End -

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt to write this type of fic (I must admit I was a little shy to write and to post this at first) :) As usual, any comments or advices are very welcome!


End file.
